Reunited
by LiizMarieDiaz
Summary: Dean Ambrose/OC story. A girl named Serenity Katherine Sky has just finished collage and she realizes how much she misses going to RAW and when she goes she unexpectedly runs into an old friend of hers. How will things turn out for the both of them?
1. Chapter 1

It has been two days since Serenity graduated from Florida State University; she received so many different things from friends and family. Serenity had just finished packing up all her stuff and packed up into the car before driving off home. Serenity had missed her family; she couldn't wait to get home. She drove from Tallahassee all the way to her home in Atlantic Beach, Florida. Serenity didn't mind driving nearly 3 hours home every year because she is going to a college she's been dreaming of going to since she was 8. But, that was all over with since she officially graduated from collage.

Once she arrived in at her home in Atlantic Beach, she got out of the car, unlocked her home and began to unpack her car. After she had gotten all of her things inside of the house, she went over to her next door neighbor's house to get her cat Magi. She thanked her neighbor for watching Magi over the last four years while she was off and away at college. Once situated back in her home for the first time in almost a year, she decided to get caught up with RAW. She hadn't been really paying attention because she was busy with her college life. She watched RAW and laughed because of how funny it was.

While she was watching RAW she saw that RAW will be LIVE in Orlando, Florida on Monday. Serenity quickly grabbed her laptop and paid $136 for a floor seat. She smiled brightly because she couldn't wait to see RAW live once again. She usually would go just about every year, but ever since her senior year of High school, she was focused on graduating high school then graduate college. Now that she's accomplished her goals, she couldn't wait to get back into WWE again. Serenity unpacked all of her stuff that she had brought with her to college and after that she begin to think back to her days when she started high school.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

She was only a freshman at the time and she wasn't the best looking girl, but she was very smart, she wasn't the most popular girl throughout her time as a freshman. Serenity was always getting picked on by all the jocks and the popular girls. One day one of the jocks had finally had enough of them picking on Serenity, so he finally stood up to them.

"Don't you have anything better to do then pick on Serenity?" Everyone looked surprised at him as Serenity chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, that's right, I know her name. How I know her name is none of your business. But, what is my business is that I am getting tired of you guys bullying everyone just because you think you own the school, but you really don't. So, just leave her and everyone else alone, especially those that do nothing to us. Got it?" Everyone had nothing to say to him so they just rolled their eyes and left.

"Um… Thanks?" Serenity didn't know how to feel about the help from him.

"Look, I know you don't know me all that well, but my name is Jonathan, but please call me Jon." Serenity smiled and shook hands with him.

**END OF FLASHBACK;**

* * *

"Memories…" she thought. She honestly missed Jon. He was a senior in high school and she was a freshman. She never knew what happened to Jon after he left high school. But, whatever he was doing, she hoped he was being successful.

She skipped over most RAW because she honestly could careless for the Dean Ambrose character. It was nearly 9 PM and Serenity was exhausted, so she headed upstairs to her bedroom and changed before getting into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day she got up out of bed and headed downstairs, she always did her daily routine like she would when she was home on break from college. Serenity couldn't believe she was already 23. She went back upstairs, took a shower then got dressed. She was excited because tomorrow she was going to be at RAW, she couldn't contain her excitement.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly since it was Sunday and Serenity had nothing to do besides watch football. Serenity was a huge Seahawks fan and she happy because they had just beaten the Arizona Cardinals. Serenity made herself some dinner, did her usual routine and headed off to bed. She was excited for tomorrow because she was finally going to get back into her yearly routine of going to RAW when she can. Serenity drifted of to sleep with a huge smile across her lips.

* * *

**A/N; I told you guys I was going to bring up a new story. It just took a lot longer than I thought it would, oops; sorry. but, anyways, here it is! I honestly do not know what to call this story yet, so if you have any suggestions drop a suggestion in my PM or comment it on here! But, hopefully this won't be as bad as the last story. Thank you to all those who stuck by with it! (: Anyways.. Seriously, I don't know what to name this..**

**ENJOY!**


	2. RAW Time!

Serenity woken up around 10 AM; enjoying that she was able to sleep in past 7 AM due to the fact she always had classes early in the morning. Once she had gotten up, she had eaten breakfast, taken a shower and gotten dressed. Serenity did her normal routines with her cat for a few before she had left for college. Serenity couldn't believe Magi was already 3 years old; it seemed just yesterday she had adopted her when she was only a few weeks old. Magi had became her entire life during and now after college.

Serenity had noticed that it was 11:30 AM and if she wanted to see her mother and father, she needed to leave now. They didn't live as close to her anymore after she moved away for college. Serenity grabbed everything she needed for her trip to her parents house and for RAW then she left. She got inside of her car and headed down the street before getting onto the highway. It was a bit of a drive since her parents live in Palatka, Florida; well mostly an 1 and 15 minute drive, but still; it was a drive for her since her parents were usually 10 minutes, but Serenity was a grown woman and she could handle living on her own for the most part.

* * *

Serenity had just pulled up into her parents drive way and not a moment too late, her mother came running out before she could even get out of the car. Serenity laughed because she knew how much her mother loved when she visited. Once she got out of the car, she instantly hugged her mother saying _"Hi mom! I missed you too!"_ Her mother laughed before guiding her inside of the house where her dad was. She walked inside of the house and smiled as she looked on the wall of a picture of her and Jonathan when they were in high school. She looked at the picture, shaking her head as she laughed; remembering the memory of the picture.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK;**_

**_"Serenity! Give me back my money!" Jon was chasing after her when she had taken his $5. "Serenity! I am being serious! Give me back my money!" Serenity shook her, turning her head back to stick her tongue out at him as she continued to run throughout the house away from him. Jon stopped at bottom of the staircase and bent his knees good enough for him to leap. As soon as he leaped, he landed on the back of Serenity's which caused her to fall down onto the carpeted floor. They laughed as her mother took a picture of them while Jon took his money back._**

_**END OF FLASHBACK;**_

* * *

Serenity smiled as she put the picture back onto the wall. Serenity's mother watched her from the kitchen before she spoke up. _"Miss Jonathan, huh?"_ Serenity walked over towards the kitchen, folding her hands together before leaning against the counter, nodding her head with a sigh. "_Honestly mom? Yeah, I do miss Jonathan. After he graduated from high school, I never heard anything from him. I know he wanted to pursue his wrestling career. But, I never knew if he succeeded or not. I actually miss him a lot. He was the one that really got me into wrestling. Going LIVE tonight is just going to remind me of him a lot. But, oh well." _Serenity's mom smiled at her, hugging her tightly before Serenity smiled and went off to go talk with her dad. Serenity and her dad never really talked much like her and her mother did. The only time her and her dad spoke was usually about wrestling or if she ever needed help with her car, but usually other than that, they never had that bond like Serenity and her mom do.

* * *

After spending time with her parents, she realized the time and said goodbye to her parents. She left her parents house and headed off to Orlando for RAW! Once Serenity got there to parking, she parked her car and got out before getting to a huge line of people awaiting to get inside the Amway Center for RAW.

Around 6:30 they finally started to let people inside the arena to find their seats; get any merchandise they wanted now or to get food. Serenity went inside and went to the merchandise stand as quickly as she could. Her dad usually made fun of her because she was such a huge Miz fan girl. When she got to the stand, she made sure she brought herself Miz's new shirt.

Once Serenity was satisfied, she headed to her seat.

* * *

_**Start of RAW;**_

_"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Dean Ambrose!" _Lilian announced through her microphone as Dean made his way to the ring. Serenity rolled her eyes, booing compared to all the fan girls that were screaming for him which made Serenity laugh harder than she should have.

Once Dean was inside of the ring, Serenity studied this Dean Ambrose character closely. It was starting to bother Serenity at the way Dean walked to the ring, talked and acted. _"Shit! No fucking way.. It can't be!.. There is no way Dean Ambrose is the Jonathan Good! It is way too impossible.. Wait, maybe it's not.. Maybe he really achieved his goal of becoming a WWE superstar.. What the fuck?!" _Serenity just couldn't believe it, she didn't know what to believe.

* * *

As the night went on, it was really starting to bother Serenity even more and she knew she was going to stay back tonight to find out the truth. All thoughts were pushed aside as soon as The Miz came out with Damien Mizdow; Serenity was on her feet, screaming like no tomorrow. Serenity shook her head because she honestly knew she was acting like the girls do when Dean Ambrose comes out to the ring every night. Serenity's night was complete knowing she watched The Miz compete.

The final match of the night was Seth Rollins vs Randy Orton. Randy Orton had won the match after an RKO. After the match had ended, Dean Ambrose was instantly hitting the ring and on the attack for Seth Rollins.

Dean had the upper hand and threw Seth into the steel steps as Dean hyped up the crowd before his eyes caught Serenity before mouthed the words "Jon?" His eyes widened, but he was playing it off like he had some twisted thought growing through his head as his back was turned to Seth and he got up, pushing Dean forward sending him into Serenity over the barricade. Serenity couldn't catch herself in time and before she knew it, her head smacked against the back of the chair and her head bashed against the concrete floor, knocking her out. Seth's eyes widened before all the producers ended the show with Dean acting like he was knocked out.

Everyone thought it was apart of the show so a lot of them left but slowly left watching as the EMT's attended to Serenity. Once she was all strapped up to the stretcher, she was sent off to the hospital for an evaluation on her head. When the hospital releases her, she knows there will be hell to pay due to the fact that she was sent off to the hospital and was not any where aware of what was suppose to happen.

* * *

_**A/N; I'm baaaaaaack! Hi guys, it's been a while hasn't it? Well, let's see, November, my high school team went to states after winning Districts in October; um, I've been really busy asf; got my learner's permit; celebrated my 17th birthday yesterday, so yeah, I've been busy asf, tbh. But, I hope this makes up for my long absence. I will update later tonight, tbh. HAVE FUN READING! ;)**_


End file.
